Mahou Shoujou
Summary: 'Yoruko uses a transfiguration spell and resulted in her being stuck in a magical girl form. ''The camera opens up with Micaiah Altina teaching Yoruko some new spells. Yoruko takes a tea cup and her hands start glowing and the teacup turns into a small bird which flies away. 'Micaiah Altina: '''And that concludes your private magic lessons for today. '''Yoruko Senju: '''transfiguration spells are awesome! You can do anything with them! '''Micaiah Altina: '''That is, but the difficult part is to turn things back. ''*the bird lands on Micaiah's hand and it turns back into a teacup* ''You have to be very careful with it. Some of them can be very difficult to reverse. So be very careful with them. I have to go now, there's a meeting at the academy. '''Yoruko Senju: '''Alright! Bye Aunt Mickey! ''Micaiah opens a portal, she smiles at Yoruko and leaves. Yoruko suddenly has a flash. She grabs her phone and calls the Hunters and Minato over. The camera cuts to them arriving at the Senju residence. 'Foxx Otur: '''What is it Yoruko? '''Ruu-chan: '''Ruu! Ruu! (I wanna see! I wanna see!) '''Yoruko Senju: '''So Aunt Mickey taught me ttranfiguration spells and I wanted to try something. You guys ready for this? ''Everyone steps back. Yoruko begins powering up. Her whole body starts glowing and the screen is washed with white light. Cue Sailor Moon esque transformation sequence! Sequence ends and Yoruko is shown wearing a red skimpy bikini-like outfit, which are held together by thin straps with large wing-like shoulder attachments, a micro-skirt, thigh high heeled boots, matching gloves and a small fire tiara. Every part of the outfit is made of fire. Yoruko floats back down, stop glowing an strikes a magical girl pose. Everyone is just staring at her in awkward silence. Some of her friends burst out laughing while the others are trying to look away. '''Yoruko Senju: '''Hey, that's mean guys. '''Nia Troy: ''*laughing uncontrollably* OH MY GODS! AHAHAHA! MInato are you seeing this?! '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Oh...my...*extreme nosebleed*'' Yang Hou: '''I think you broke your fiance again. '''Hinoka Kodomo: Wait, again? Yang Hou: That thing with the cherry pie. Remember? You tied a cherry into a knot with your tongue. Hinoka Kodomo: ...is this about your birthday party? The one I wasn't invited to? Yang Hou: I apologized! Yoruko Senju: '''Plus I didn't even understand why he got a nosebleed and passed out! And can you guys stop laughing?! What's wrong?! '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''JUST LOOK AT YOURSELF IN THE MIRROR! '''Yoruko Senju: '''what? What's wrong with my- ''*looks in the mirror and screams* ''AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! WHAT KINDA OUTFIT IS THIS?! MINATO-KUN I'M SO SORRY! '''Minato Shirokiri: ''*lying on the ground and nose bleeding* Best...day...ever.... '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''TURN BACK BEFORE WE ALL SPLIT OUR SIDES! '''Yoruko Senju: '''I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TURN BACK! ''Foxx's portal bracelet starts beeping and a hologram of a man appears. Lieutenant Donovar: '''Hunters, I have a job for you- Are you even listening to me?! '''Foxx Otur: ''*still laughing* Sorry sir. It's just the most hilarious wardrobe malfunction. We can't even- AHAHAHA! '''Lieutenant Donovar: '''Right. We need you all to rat out the Gustavo crime syndicate in Sanctum de Ferne. Their previous leader had just died, this is our chance to bring them in. Destroy the base and their crack factory. Rewards 100k each if you bring them in alive. Got it? '''Everyone: '''Got it! ''Cut to the base. The guards are on patrol. Guard #1: See anything, Tim? Guard #2: Nope. Nothin'. Suddenly, the Hunters leap out of the bushes, with their weapons in gun mode or bow and arrow mode. Nia Troy: Free- The guards see Yoruko. Both shriek and cover their eyes. Guard #1: OH SWEET MERCIFUL MACARONS, PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! Guard #2: WHYYYYYYYYYYY?! WHY WOULD YOU SEND A TEENAGE STRIPPER TO FIGHT, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US, GODDDDDD?! Yoruko turns beet red. Yoruko Senju: Stripper?! Everyone else: Uh oh... Yoruko angrily kicks the guards in the guts and in angrily stomping on them with heels. Giving them third degree burns on their backs which they passed out from. Yoruko Senju: I AM A MAGICAL GIRL GODSDAMMIT! And can you guys just stop laughing?! Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: Sorry, it's just that you look like one and- Gyahahahahaha! Yoruko growls angrily and kicks down the door. Foxx Otur: Did anybody notice that those guys were nose bleeding? Everyone else: Yep. Hinoka Kodomo: No. Back outside, one of the guards wakes up. He grabs his walkie-talkie and calls the leader. Guard #1: Sir! We have a crisis on our hands! Be on the lookout for a teenage stripper! ...no, no, I'm serious- Stop laughing! Meanwhile the team bust their way inside and thanks to Yoruko's magical girl form the guards freaked out on the spot. Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: Huh, this is actually really easy! You should do this more often. Yoruko Senju: Shut up! *her anger triggers a power-up transformation, cue Moon Crisis Make-up transformation, now her bikini is alot more skimpy and there are more straps, the shoulder attachments and the tiara got bigger and the microskirt shrinks a bit more* ''WHY?! ''Everyone laughs some more while trying to to split their sides. Trifa unscrews the airvent and they all climb in. They crawl through the small space with Yoruko trying her best not to burn anyone. Ife is the one behind her and is trying his best not to look up her microskirt. They reach the meeting room and they spy on the meeting. Nathaniel Gustavo: We've got ourselves a clear escape route here gentlemen. If we can make it to the Arabian Sea, we're home free. Suddenly a guard runs in. He is holding a tissue up to his nose which is bleeding. Guard #3: Sir! CODE RED! THERE'S A TEENAGE STRIPPER AND A BAND OF OTHER PEOPLE! THEY'VE CAUGHT ONTO US! Benjamin Henri: And they did that to you?! Guard #3: No it's- Yoruko angrily kicks down the grate and lands on the guard. She beats him to the ground. The whole room of people look at her and they all scream and cocer their eyes. Yoruko Senju: FOR THE LAST TIME! I'M A MAGICAL GIRL! Finnian Connor: MY EYES! DID THE BOSS LET ANOTHER ONE OF HIS CONCUBINES OUT?! Yoruko's eye twitches and she angrily beats down the syndicate members. Her friends are still laughing uncontrollably, they hurry down and tie up the members to keep them where they are and radio their client for a pick up. They all beat down more guards and head to the Leader's office. They kick down the door. A young man is sitting noncholantly at his desk. Nia Troy: HANDS IN THE AIR! *leader gets up and walks right past her* WHAT THE- Tiberius Gustavo: *approaches Yoruko* Hey there beautiful. Yoruko angrily kicks him to the ground and handcuffs him. Tiberius Gustavo: I see you play rough, I like that. My concubines have gotten so boring. But you're different. Everyone runs out to avoid the anger explosion Yoruko Senju: YOU CREEP! I'M YOUNGER THAN YOU! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND FIANCE. AND I AM NOT A STRIPPER! I'M JUST SO ANGRY I CAN JUST- *Ultimate henshin transformation! Cue Kill La Kill transformation. Now her outfit is nothing but straps and a micro-skirt, a giant tiara, fire wings and ribbons around her legs and arms* ''NOT AGAIN! ''The room explodes and Yoruko drags Tiberius out. Tiberius Gustavo: You can be my sugarbaby instead. *Yoruko stomps his face* Yoruko Senju: I said shut up you bastard. And can you guys just stop laughing at me? Foxx Otur: No. They continue laughing. Yoruko growls angrily and stomps off to the crack factory which explodes the moment she gets inside. She walks out with a gas mask on and is still frustrated to see her friends still laughing uncontrollably at her in their gas masks Yoruko Senju: You guys are the worst. Yang Hou: *takes out his com device* Hunters to Donovar. Mission, completed. Waiting for pick up. A helicopter soon arrives and the syndicate members are escorted into it. Lieutenant Donovar is trying his best to look away as he gives them their money. Lieutenant Donovar: I have to say, that was the quickest yet most unorthodox mission I've ever witnessed. 'Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''You are right on the unorthodox part. Heheh. ''Yoruko angrily smacks Akihiro down. Lieutenant Donovar hands them their money and hurries away. He gets on the helicopter and starts laughing hysterically at what Yoruko is wearing. '' '''Yoruko Senju: '''Let's just get to Aunt Mickey so she can undo this mess. ''They teleport to Micaiah's home. Micaiah's jaw drops at what Yoruko is wearing. 'Micaiah Altina: '''Yoruko, what happened to you?! Did you become a stripper?! ''Everyone bursts out laughing again. 'Yoruko Senju: '''I tried to use a transfiguration spell on myself and this what happened! Please undo it! ''*whispers* ''Seriously, help me. ''Micaiah sighs and undoes the spell. Yoruko floats back down and she's back in her normal clothes. 'Yoruko Senju: ' Haaah! Finally real clothes! I am never doing that ever again. The camera cuts to Yoruko's home where she is reading a shoujou manga in a guest room where Minato is resting in after his epic nosebleed. Minato wakes up and sees his fiance reading next to him. 'Minato Shirokiri: '''Yoruko? '''Yoruko Senju: '''Oh my gosh! Minato-kun. I'm so sorry about what happened earlier! '''Minato Shirokiri: '''It's fine. ''*he blushes* ''Can you do it more often around me? I don't really mind... ''Yoruko's face turns bright red and she faints into Minato's arms from hearing that. The Hunters poke their heads into their rooms and see that. 'Foxx Otur: '''Wow, so this time you broke your fiancee. ''Everyone laughs and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes